Flynn's Serenata
by TPATFan16
Summary: It's Rapunzel's birthday and Flynn goes to give her the most amazing birthday present ever and she ends up loving it and him. With my all time favorite romantic song EVER! Inspired from "Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul" Read to find out what the gift it and I put you guys a little help. with Romance, Music and CUTENESS! (;


**Hey, it's TPATFan again with my 1****st**** Tangled fanfic,YAY! And I have been dying to show you guys this story. I've wrote it on my iPod while I was imagining it in my head whenever I hear my favourite romantic song ever! "La De La Mochila Azul" (The Girl Of The Blue Schoolback) AAH! It's from a really great kids soap opera I used to watch when I was 6 years old. I should warn you that I don't own this song, or TPATF* just the story and I just made a little re-writing into my own lyrics. But if you wanna hear the song, go to YouTube and write "Amy-Raul's Serenata" I should warn you that it's in Spanish, if you know it, good, if you don't I help ya out with the lyrics at the end.**

**By the way, this story is especially for a fellow and good friend of mine, Tangled4ever! For being a great friend and for reviewing all of my stories. And go please check out her Tangled and other stories cause she is really talented. THIS IS FOR U, GIRL! (;**

**You're really going to love (; WELL, ENJOY!**

On a peaceful evening, in the kingdom of Corona, beautiful princess Rapunzel was in bedroom, getting measure for a special dress for her birthday ball that night. She stand up on a stood while tailors and sewers made her try on 1,000 of dresses, shoes and accessories but none of them satisfied her, she was getting inpatient and all she wanted was to go with Flynn and have some fun before the party but she couldn't go until she decides on her dress and did all of her preparations. _"This is going to be a long day" _she thought, frustrated. She looked over at Pascal and he had the same bored expression in his face that she had.

Outside, the castle, Flynn Rider aka Eugene Fitzherbert was close to Rapunzel's bedroom balcony. He sneaked through the streets, all dressed like a Mexican with a sombrero and everything. He was planning on serenading Rapunzel with a song he wrote for her as a birthday present.

"Shh, come on, guys, follow me" he whisper as he walked slowly with his knees bend toward Rapunzel's balcony where the light was one, checking that she wouldn't hear him just yet. _Perfect! _He though.

"Thanks for helping me out on this, guys, I owe you one" Flynn said, getting ready

"Just remember this was your idea if the neighbours call the cops on us, so let's just get this over with" the tug with the hook said, making Flynn roll his eyes. Flynn got the band of tugs with their instruments all set up "You guys know what to do, ok? On my cue" He was ready to do this, he smiled and felt confident. He stood in front of the tower and looked up at the balcony, where the light was bright inside, which was Rapunzel's bedroom, he cleared his throat and pointed at the band "One, two, One, two, three, four..."

"How about this, your highness? A woman tailor asked, holding up a sparkly green dress. But Rapunzel was exhausted by trying a lot of dresses and going all the opinions of the preparations for the party. She just had a bored look on her face with her hand on her cheek and Pascal was dying of boredom too. Even The Queen was in her room, picking out her daughter's dresses but Rapunzel still wanted to go outside.

Then suddenly, Rapunzel hears the music and Flynn's voice, singing, coming from outside.

"_What is up, little guy? What is up?_

A bit confused, she gets up from her bed and walks over to her balcony and when she looked down. She is shocked and smiles like "OMG! when she sees Flynn, wearing a Mexican sombrero and he smiles at her and he winks at her.

Then her mother, The Queen walks out the room, wondering what the commotion is about

"Rapunzel, dear, what's going on..? she stops when she sees that Flynn going to sing to Rapunzel.

"It's a serenade! How romantic! The Queen sigh as she holds her hands together and gives Rapunzel a light nudge on her shoulder. And Rapunzel rolls her eyes and she faces down at Flynn, as he starts say something up to her.

"Rapunzel, listen to the song because is a very special birthday gift for you and it shows on how much I love you" he smiles at her and she smiles back lovingly as he starts singing.

"_What is up, little guy? What is up?_

"_I've heard the news in the kingdom and in the Snuggly Duckling"_

"_When I soon find out that she wasn't, wasn't in her tower or in site"_

"_I knew something was wrong"_

"_That pretty once blondie girl_

"_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Can't even fight without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gorgeous face"_

Rapunzel was loving every second it and she felt she was in another world, until her mother interrupted her daydream

"That boy better do this quick"

"What do you mean?

"Because he's still a "wanted" thief and the guards are looking for him"

"Oh, no, no, no! I don't want them to arrest Flynn! Help me! Rapunzel begged her mother

"Look, don't worry, my dear. I'll go stop the guards before they get here and until Prince Charming leaves. Let's see what I can come up way on the way down" The Queen said and leaves Rapunzel alone in her room. Rapunzel watches her leave and turns back at Flynn.

On the way down the stairs, The Queen found 2 of her loyal maids, looking out the window and watching serenade and was always in the same daydream as Rapunzel was but they just liked the music. The Queen had to snap her out of it so they could help her.

"Ahem" she clears her throat, getting their attention.

The 2 maids quickly turned around, facing their queen "Oh, my lady. May I ask what is it with that music outside? A maid named Beatrice asked

"It's a serenade that Flynn Rider is doing for Rapunzel" Charlotte said with a smile

"Oh, how romantic! The other maid named Rose exclaim

"That is a very romantic and handsome thief" Beatrice added

"I know! But he is still a "wanted" thief and I'm afraid that the guards are going to arrest him, so Rapunzel wants to go stall them long enough until they leave, come on" The Queen explain

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, my lady" Eudora followed behind her down the stairs. Let's go, Rose" Beatrice says as she walked toward the door

"You go, because I am going to keep enjoying the serenade" Rose said, like she was daydreaming

"No, you come with us and you help us, plus the serenade is for Rapunzel and you nothing to do here, so let's go! The Queen said firmly and Rose groan in frustration and she went with them out the door.

Flynn's eyes were glued to Rapunzel's face that had a sparkling smile as he started singing again

"_I remember when I first saw her._

_She tied me up in her long hair._

_But she is more beautiful in short brown"_

"_And I wish she was with me all the time._

_And if she doesn't run back into my arms_

_I will certainly die"_

That last part really surprised Rapunzel because he really did care about her! And she just kept smiling at him and stared at his brown-colored eyes as he sang. After all, she was the one who saved his life because she loved him.

"_That pretty once blondie girl_

"_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Can't even fight without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gorgeous face"_

Rapunzel smiles and blinks lovingly at him with a twinkle in her eyes as Flynn kept going with the song. Remembering when they were together like when they came to kingdom, dancing. Or when they had that romantic boar ride where they saw the floating lanterns and they almost had their first kiss.

"_That pretty once blondie girl_

"_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Can't even fight without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gorgeous face..!"_

Then Flynn takes off his sombrero and he pulls out a red rose and throws it up to Rapunzel as he sang that last part. And she catches it as the song ends and she holds it close to her like if she was holding him. Flynn catches his breath as Rapunzel smiles and lovingly at him. He looks up to her and their into eachothers eyes. He knew that she loved him back same way that he did to her, he was ready to do this, to confess to her that he loved her.

"Rapunzel, I wrote you this song because you mean a lot to me and you've changed this robbing thief for the better and I am grateful for all that you did for me and for giving me a chance to live a normal life and it turned out to be than I expected and so I want to return you that favour, so will you..? he started saying but soon was interrupted by the tug with the hook tapping his shoulder with his hook

"What? Flynn ask, a bit mad

"Better speed this up, because we got company" Hook Tug pointed at the guards, running toward them.

"There he is! After him! the captain of the guards cried and all the guards rushed toward them.

Flynn and the tugs scatter away to try to get away from the guards. Rapunzel watched as Flynn and her friends ran into the town square and she frown because she never got to her what Flynn had to say to her, but she still loved what he just did, and it was a best birthday present she ever gotten from anybody.

**That night,** everybody was having a great time at the princess's birthday party except the birthday girl. The music played beautifully with the tug band and all the decorations and flowers looked colourful and the food was delicious. She watched as the entire town danced happily on the dance floor and they come up to her and gave her gifts but she was still feeling a bit down because she couldn't find the love of her life, the same one that has serenaded her birthday song earlier. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and it was Flynn in an elegant royal outfit, and he smiled at her. She light up a smile on her face and jumped into his arms.

"You're here!

"Yep. Wouldn't miss this for the world. Plus, I needed to tell you something"

Flynn got down on one knee and it made Rapunzel gasp, knowing what he was doing. All the guest turn their attention to the couple and they were surprised too. Flynn pulled out a beautiful golden ring with a diamond and spoke again.

"Rapunzel, I love you and will you be marry me? And even though you're already a princess but I want you to be my princess" Flynn asked, smiling and it shocked Rapunzel again while all the people said "AW! Making Flynn raise his eyebrow like it was any of their business and he smile back at Rapunzel, waiting for her answer.

"Flynn... I... I... YES! Yes, a thousand times yes! She screamed and headed downstairs. As she run outside all the people clap and guest cheered, and Rapunzel jumped into Flynn's arms and he spin her around and the 2 of them kissed, dearly, knowing that they were going to start a whole new life together.

**AW! That was so romantic! By the way, I won my high school talent show last summer by singing this song. Anyways, just in case, I put the real lyrics of the original song just below, in Spanish and in English. Again, I don't own the song just my story and made up lyrics. Oh, I just wish I could upload the song and the music too so you can hear that it´s a great song. Anyways, I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO TPATFan16* (; & AMY 4EVER!***

La De La Mochila Azul

Por: Joseph Sasson

Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul

Que te pasa, chikillo

Que te pasa...

(Instrumental)

Que te pasa, chikillo

Que te pasa

Me dicen en la escuela

Y me preguntan en mi casa

Y hasta a hora lo supe de repente

Cuando oi pasar la lista

Y ella no estuvo presente

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su mirada

(Instrumental)

De recuerdo me quedan sus colores

Las hojas del cuaderno

Dice amores de borrones

Yo quisiera mirarla en su pupitre

Por que si ella ya no vuelve,

Mi salon sera muy triste

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su Mirada

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su mirada...

The Girl Of The Blue Knapsack

By: Joseph Sasson

Amy, The Girl of the Blue Knapsack

What happens to you, child? What happens to you?

(Instrumental)

What happens to you, child? What happens to you?

They say to me in the school and they ask me in my house

I knew until now it, suddenly,

When I heard call the roll and it she was not present.

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones (sleepless eyes)

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face.

Of memory I have left, her colors of,

Two leaves of a notebook

And it says love between blotches

I would want to watch her in her writing desk

Because if she no longer returns

My hall will be very sad

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones (sleepless eyes)

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face.

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones (sleepless eyes)

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face...


End file.
